


Salade de fruits

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Les Uchiha sont passés maître dans l'art du feu, ce serait un comble de ne pas savoir attiser les braises de son foyer.





	Salade de fruits

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Aphrodisiaque – allumer le feu pour 30 désirs
> 
> Couple : Fugaku/Mikoto, le couple Uchiha sait réanimer les braises de leur foyer.
> 
> Résumé : Les Uchiha sont passés maître dans l'art du feu, alors, ce serait un comble pour eux, de ne savoir rallumer la flamme dans leur couple.
> 
> Rating : M
> 
> Nombre de mots : 4 459
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Le marché du samedi après-midi animait, de douces fragrances épicées et de clameurs enjouées, les rues marchantes de la paisible Konoha. D'un stand à l'autre, l'attention était attirée sur les différents produits, valeurs sûres ou miracles. On montrait du doigt, on s'extasiait, on choisissait, on se bousculait et on riait. Beaucoup de joies, et une certaine légèreté planait sur la place centrale. Et au milieu de ce vacarme, deux bonnes amies s'amusaient ensemble à papoter tout en faisant les courses. Elles étaient remarquables tant par l'extravagance de la rouquine Uzumaki que par la beauté discrète de la ténébreuse dame Uchiha.

Mikoto Uchiha souriait d'amusement au moulin à parole qu'était sa meilleure amie Kushina. Curieuse, son regard sombre déviait sur à peu près tout ce qui passait à sa portée alors qu'elle écoutait la jeune Uzumaki râler contre son petit ami Minato. Apparemment, l'Hokage rentrait beaucoup trop tard au goût de sa chère et tendre, et il avait la malchance de cumuler les bourdes tant en paroles qu'en actes pour cause de surmenage. La femme aux cheveux flamboyants se planta en plein milieu de la place en s'exclamant fortement que son fiancé avait du culot de se pointer à la sieste, échappant ainsi aux démarches administratives, pour roupiller comme un goujat. Elle avait les yeux resplendissants de colère alors qu'elle portait ses mains sur son tablier blanc tout en faisant une moue comique de femme délaissée. Sa remarque ainsi que son attitude gamine fit rire Mikoto dans une consonance claire.

« Et toi, ton bourru de mari, je suis sûre qu'il te fait aussi des coups fourrés ! »

Mikoto fixa le doigt accusateur sur sa personne avec malice, attendant un nouveau débordement de la part de son amie.

« Enfin, je veux dire, s'emporta Kushina, il doit bien y avoir un domaine où Fukagu Uchiha n'est pas parfait en tant qu'époux !

\- Aucun homme n'est parfait, Kushina », soupira Mikoto, prête à se plaindre à son tour.

La curiosité de la rousse était piquée, la délicate épouse Uchiha l'avait ferrée. Mikoto sourit tout en choisissant attentivement des fruits pour un dessert spécial.

« Fugaku rentre épuisé, depuis quelques temps. D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de ton petit ami… Et alors, tu ne peux rien tirer de cette loque humaine. Il ne m'a pas satisfaite depuis une éternité. »

Les yeux charbons de Mikoto roulèrent vers le ciel alors qu'elle soupirait de lassitude. Elle se concentra ensuite sur la mangue fraîche qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, appréciant sa chair de la pulpe de ses doigts.

« J'en toucherais deux mots à Minato. J'espère qu'il sera compréhensif.

\- Cette histoire de disparitions étranges dure, je comprends que ce soit une affaire prioritaire mais il n'est pas obligé de rentrer à des heures impossibles chaque soir. »

Le fruit trouva une place dans son panier alors qu'elle s'enquérait de l'état des mandarines. Elle avait un sourire mutin ainsi que des étincelles dans les yeux.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ils ont d'autres devoirs à leur domicile qui les attendent bien au chaud, commenta Kushina. Et dire qu'il est souvent libre quand je pars en mission alors que c'est lui-même qui m'y envoie. C'est du masochisme, ou Minato ne veut pas me voir ! Il prétexte que c'est pour se reposer, il m'énerve !

\- Si tu ne lui sautais pas dessus dès qu'il fait un pas dans la maison, il serait peut-être plus conciliant.

\- J'essaie de m'en empêcher… », bouda la rousse.

Le visage de Mikoto s'éclaira alors qu'elle choisissait des litchis à la coque bien rosée. Ensuite, elle soupira devant la nouvelle exclamation de son amie sur leurs hommes.

«…Ce ne sont que des lopettes ! »

Apparemment, le marchand était choqué qu'on parle ainsi du vénérable Hokage et de son chef de la police interne mais embarrasser ne gênait point la furibonde dame écarlate. Tout ceci amusait bien trop Mikoto pour arrêter son amie dans ses insultes dirigées sur la virilité de leurs chers compagnons. Et d'un certain côté, ils avaient amplement mérité cette rumeur naissante qui ferait le tour du marché aussi vite qu'une flamme sur une trainée de poudre.

« Et, il rentre le soir pour se vautrer dans le lit ! A peine un baiser accompagné d'un pardon, je t'ai réveillé mon amour, bonne nuit, et il est endormi. J'ai beau le secouer comme un prunier, il ne répond plus alors que mon corps me brûle ! Il bave et il ronfle ! Oui, l'Hokage ronfle, vociféra-t-elle à l'encontre du vendeur estomaqué, et il bave comme un bébé ! Et il a encore moins de libido qu'un nouveau-né ! Ce village doit me rendre mon Minato ! »

Les épaules de la charmante dame Uchiha tressautait alors qu'elle rajoutait innocemment :

« Le mien ne vaut pas mieux, dormir avec les chaussettes est d'un tue l'amour incroyable.

\- Parfaitement, encore heureuse qu'il ne me fasse pas cet affront », s'exclama une Uzumaki toujours aussi remontée.

Avec une lueur coquine, Mikoto piocha quelques petits artifices sous l'œil intrigué de Kushina. Un peu de cannelle, une noix de muscade n'alertaient en rien mais, accompagnés par le reste, ils réveillèrent le flair de la femme de l'Hokage. Amusée et gênée par la réaction de son amie, Mikoto rougit un peu tout en se mordant les lèvres.

« Non, ricana la rousse. Qu'est-ce que tu projettes de faire ?

\- Je vais profiter amplement de mon mari. Il faut savoir raviver la flamme de temps à autre. Et je suis très douée pour rappeler, Fugaku, à ses devoirs d'époux. »

Mikoto se pencha à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie pour lui donner une idée des festivités de son dimanche en amoureux ce qui fit glousser bêtement les deux jeunes femmes. Elles intriguaient certainement tous les témoins de leur précédente conversation avec leurs exclamations à demi étouffées, leurs mains sur leurs lèvres et leurs rougeurs faciales tandis qu'elles s'excitaient sur place pour une banale salade de fruit.

Ce soir-là, Mikoto rentra satisfaite de ses courses avec un sourire qu'aucune femme ne pouvait concurrencer. Elle prépara le dîner avec un entrain inhabituel pour une femme au foyer. Elle sifflotait, toute joyeuse à la pensée du lendemain, car son mari ne pourrait y couper. La cuisinière dodelinait de la tête tout en confectionnant son repas traditionnel du samedi soir.

Son fils Itachi traînait dans la cuisine, profitant de la bonne humeur maternelle, pour faire ses devoirs en sa présence au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. L'enfant, très calme, se concentrait sur les devoirs du shinobi que Mikoto lui fit réciter quand il eut fini de les lire en long et en travers. Elle était très fière de son petit garçon qui apprenait mais surtout comprenait facilement toutes sortes de concepts qui auraient pu paraître trop abstrait pour un enfant de son âge. Elle regrettait parfois qu'il ne soit pas aussi innocent que les autres même si elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle l'envoya prendre son bain pour des raisons d'hygiène évidente, mais surtout pour éviter les questions naïves et embarrassantes de son fils quant à l'assaisonnement de sa salade de fruits exotiques. Itachi aurait conclu qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et elle voulait conserver encore ce qu'il lui restait de pureté juvénile.

De la cannelle, une petite poignée de sésame, de la muscade, assez de gingembre, quelques fleurs fraîches de capucine, et deux, non, trois, cuillère de rhum, et Mikoto était très flattée par son audace. Elle mit la salade dans le réfrigérateur presqu'en sautillant sur place d'excitation. Elle n'y avait encore gouté, en fait, juste à peine, pour juger du mélange qu'elle avait, déjà, ses sens réveillés rien que par l'émulation de son stratagème.

Mikoto dut reprendre vite ses esprits devant un Itachi très efficace déjà en pyjama. Son fils avait un regard soupçonneux envers elle alors qu'il s'approchait de la table pour manger. Heureusement, à cet âge-là, même les interrogations d'Itachi succombaient à un bon repas préparé par sa mère qui savait mener ses hommes par l'estomac.

Quand son fils alla se coucher, elle vérifia quelques petits détails de son plan avant de s'occuper le plus paisiblement possible jusqu'à l'arrivée de son époux. La lecture réussit à la tenir éveillée jusqu'aux environs de minuit où elle abandonna l'idée d'accueillir Fugaku à son retour. Elle avait beaucoup trop sommeil, et de toute façon, le plus important était le lendemain.

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'emmitoufler dans les draps qu'elle perçut le léger bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Son mari était discret mais il avait affaire à l'oreille sensible d'une jounin sur le point de s'endormir.

Mikoto attendit, à moitié dans les vapes, qu'il se joigne à elle pour se coller à lui. Elle respira son odeur mâle dans son cou avant de déposer un baiser pour finir par se faire câline. Elle en avait très envie même si les conditions n'étaient pas optimales, et elle eut beau insister, il la repoussa prétextant une grande fatigue. Fugaku passa son bras sur sa taille, et ils partirent pour le royaume des songes, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Il allait payer au centuple de la faire ainsi languir, sa vengeance serait terrible.

Le lendemain matin, Mikoto se réveilla sereine. Elle contempla son mari dormir. Pour rien au monde, elle l'aurait échangé pour un autre homme mais il avait tendance à se faire désirer depuis quelques temps. Ses cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés sur son oreiller, sa respiration légère était à peine perceptible, elle aimait le voir aussi détendu. Ses traits tant familiers, juste marqués par deux traits près de son nez droit lui paraissaient être une vue amplement satisfaisante à son réveil.

Elle se glissa hors de la chambre en silence, étonnée qu'il ne se réveille tout de même pas. En bonne maîtresse de maison, elle prépara un petit déjeuner d'occasion ce qui amena son fils, ventre sur patte, hors de sa chambre. Celui-ci mangea sans rechigner, et se laissa transporter par sa mère jusque chez son cousin Sishui où il restera jusqu'au lundi matin, à son plus grand plaisir. Heureuse de contenter autant son fils qu'elle-même, Mikoto retourna chez elle en se rappelant de toutes les étapes nécessaires au bon déroulement de son projet crapuleux dans l'osen familial.

Aussitôt revenue, elle partit enfiler l'un de ses kimonos de soie dans la salle de bain face à un grand miroir. Sombre aux reflets bleutés, maintenu à la taille par une fine ceinture blanche, il sublimait ses courbes de flammes rougeoyantes, tournoyantes et naissantes de son épaule gauche et de son pied droit. Un fil doré rehaussait les contours délicats des langues de feu, épousant ses formes. Ravie de son arrangement, elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon savant, piqué de stylets immaculés, qui laissait retomber quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle passa légèrement du fard à paupières doré puis elle colora ses lèvres d'un rouge sang approprié à une dame Uchiha.

Mikoto se savait magnifique dans cet ensemble marqué du sceau de sa famille. Parée de beauté, elle monta les escaliers un plateau à la main pour contenter les humeurs matinales de son mari. Un thé aromatisé à la mandarine et au ginseng pour lui donner de l'énergie dès le réveil, une coupelle de riz légèrement parfumé l'accompagnait.

Elle pénétra discrètement dans leur chambre à coucher, avec un sourire malicieux, laissant volontairement la lumière de l'entrebâillement de la porte inonder la pièce.

Fugaku grogna ce qui la fit rire avant qu'elle ne prenne une voix sensuelle qui secouerait un peu son époux.

« Mon amour, tu ferais mieux de te lever pour profiter de cette journée. »

L'époux Uchiha ouvrit un œil curieux vers sa splendide femme. Il eut un grand sourire avant de se retourner sur le dos en soupirant. Son bras était posé négligemment, sur son torse nu, dans une attitude lascive qui plut beaucoup à sa femme.

« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est… »

Mikoto était prête à l'étriper pour sa remarque baillée, sans aucune classe inhérente à leur rang, mais, surtout, à ce moment de pure séduction. En plus, ce n'était que dix heures du matin.

« Allez, viens », soupira Fugaku en désignant la place à ses côtés, d'un large mouvement de main.

Le ton avait été taquin, rassurant Mikoto. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui pour lui présenter son petit déjeuner.

« Oh, qu'ai-je fait pour être traité comme un roi ?

\- Justement, je me le demande. »

Fugaku se redressa tout en souriant. Avec sa perspicacité, il avait certainement compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe en passant son bras autour de ses épaules en une caresse légère.

Mikoto se sentait sereine devant autant de tendresse de sa part, ils allaient passer une très bonne journée. Elle le regarda manger, pas aussi sagement qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de déposer quelques baisers sur sa peau ou même de la toucher furtivement.

Quand il eut fini de se contenter, il avait un léger sourire devant l'impatience de sa femme. Il lui adressa un regard amusé avant de lui demander le programme de la journée.

Mystérieuse, sa sublime épouse ne lui fit part que d'une invitation à se baigner dans l'osen du jardin. Elle avait tout préparé pour réchauffer l'endroit, et ce serait vraiment bête de ne pas en profiter. Elle ria en échappant à sa prise amoureuse d'un mouvement leste, elle lui fit bien comprendre qu'il devrait être patient s'il désirait sa récompense.

Au mot, les yeux de son mari étincelèrent.

Avec félicité, Mikoto le prit par la main pour l'obliger à la suivre vers l'osen qui les attendait. Le bassin familial était abrité dans une petite cabane en bois, et elle était réservée à leur seul usage personnel.

Elle se sépara de son mari, à regret, après un furtif baiser pour se préparer au bain. Dans la cabine, elle abandonna son kimono, et elle n'enfila qu'une simple serviette avant de se diriger vers les douches communes.

Fugaku était absent de l'endroit, à son grand étonnement, ceci la surprit. Elle l'appela mais il ne répondit pas. Elle commença à se laver tout en râlant intérieurement contre les crimes commis le dimanche qui lui enlevait son époux. Il ne lui aurait quand même pas fait l'affront de la laisser seule avec tous ses espoirs. En tout cas, il le paierait au centuple. Vengeance, quel mot si doux !

Toujours en boudant, elle reprit sa serviette pour, au moins, se détendre dans le bassin.

Elle trempa prudemment son pied pour tester la chaleur de l'eau avant de s'y enfoncer plus ardemment. Rien que les vapeurs, s'échappant de la pièce, la relaxaient mais n'interrompaient pas ses questions intérieures.

Mikoto eut le temps de faire quelques brasses avec une moue ennuyée avant qu'elle ne se redresse en entendant le bruit de la douche. Elle sourit avec suffisance, il ne l'avait pas laissé seule avec ses désirs.

Fugaku se présenta peu de temps après avec une petite caisse. Etonnée, elle le regarda faire, tout en s'appuyant sur le rebord, fermer toutes les lucarnes de l'osen. Il continua ses préparations en disposant des bougies tout autour du bassin qu'il alluma d'un bref souffle embrasé du katon légendaire des Uchiha. Mikoto se plut à observer ses légères flammes flatter les lèvres de son compagnon alors que la lueur des bougies lui réchauffait la peau. Elle aimait bien cet aspect de son homme, il savait s'adapter à la situation, améliorant ce qu'elle lui avait préparé. Et elle trouvait que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

La délicate dame Uchiha installa ses avant-bras sur le bord poli, d'un air nonchalant, tout en contemplant son mari sublimé par les flammes. Elle eut un sourire coquin alors qu'il retirait sa serviette, dévoilant sa virilité à demi-érigée pour son plus grand plaisir. C'était tellement plaisant de pouvoir l'admirer ainsi à loisir.

Fugaku la laissa se gorger de luxure avant de la rejoindre dans l'eau.

Mikoto se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur sa taille, elle sentit son souffle dans son dos il avait déjà allumé ses appétits mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Elle se retourna dans ses bras pour venir l'embrasser tendrement, elle attrapa, entre ses lèvres, cette langue si mutine qui pouvait lui faire atteindre le septième ciel rien que par son habilité. Elle reprit son souffle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Restons sages, pour le moment », lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Fugaku soupira dans son cou, provoquant une certaine chair de poule, avant de râler. Sa femme lui fit bien comprendre que sa patience n'en serait que récompensée. Elle dut se mordre les lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour rester maître de ses moyens.

Ils passèrent un certain temps à se tourner autour, se lançant des regards enflammés, alors qu'ils tentaient de se détendre tout de même dans cette atmosphère surchargée de leurs hormones. Mikoto se laissa séduire par Fugaku, il se rapprochait inexorablement, tout en finesse, vers elle. Il avait toujours été doué pour l'apprivoiser avec son air avenant. Elle ne vit pas arriver le moment où il posa délicatement sa main sur elle pour la serrer dans une douce étreinte contre son torse. C'était affectueux tout comme les baisers sur ses cheveux qui descendaient inexorablement vers son oreille, vers sa joue et, finalement, vers sa bouche carmine. Elle eut un souffle faible avant de retrouver ses lèvres avec délice. Ce fut léger, juste le temps d'apprécier, elle effectua une brève pression sur la commissure buccale avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. La chaleur tendre de leurs corps les appelait à l'alanguissement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ses seins contre son torse, avec la peau mouillée, leurs jambes emmêlés, c'était divin comme attouchement chaste pour le moment. Et ses mains sur son corps étaient simplement délicieuses.

Mikoto connaissait ses tactiques, et elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il allait l'amener à le désirer à chaque caresse un peu plus que précédemment. Fugaku allait l'échauder patiemment, mais elle ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion, elle avait décidé de se faire plaisir. Elle se retint de siffler de contentement. Même s'il était agréable d'être aussi bien cajolée, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses plans initiaux. Elle comprit à une main bien baladeuse que son mari n'attendrait pas très longtemps son bon vouloir.

« Je vais nous chercher des refroidissements, lança-t-elle. Et je reviens, promis ! »

Elle lui échappa d'un mouvement souple, elle s'amusa de son air déçu tout en s'éloignant avec sa serviette. Elle passa rapidement dehors pour se diriger d'un pas leste vers sa cuisine, et vers son réfrigérateur. Elle composa deux coupes de salade de fruits équitables, espérant que le « rafraîchissement » plairait à son époux.

C'est d'un pas chaloupé qu'elle revint, entièrement nue, avec ses deux coupes surmontées de petites cuillères, pour replonger dans l'eau relaxante. Au regard de son époux, elle ne doutait point qu'elle était sublime dans son plus simple appareil. Elle se colla à son chéri en lui présentant la friandise. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en détaillant les fruits imbibés d'alcool.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tes « rafraichissements » auront l'effet contraire.

\- C'est ça, qui est bon », se contenta-t-elle d'affirmer.

Les morceaux se révélaient encore froids de leur séjour réfrigérés, et en même temps, ils réchauffaient la gorge de la douce brûlure du rhum. Les épices excitaient déjà les papilles, et il en serait prochainement de même pour leurs corps. Le contraste avec la fournaise du bain étaient bien plaisant en bouche, et ce frais éphémère laisserait bientôt place à la plus torride des passions

Joueur, Fugaku se tourna vers elle, rencontrant brièvement son regard qui se fit accrocher. Il prit entre ses lèvres un morceau de mandarine avant de se pencher vers elle. Mikoto, amusée, entrouvrit les siennes pour accepter cet échange buccal osé. Elle croqua dans le fruit, libérant ainsi son jus sucré, sa saveur, déferlant dans sa bouche alors que le goût de son homme s'y mêlait. Un petit coup de langue, et il était parti pour une autre friandise. Ce petit jeu durant un bon moment, chacun, appréciant de faire languir l'autre. Attiser le désir montant leur plaisait. L'alcool commençait à leur monter à la tête tandis que les produits aphrodisiaques acheminaient leur feu dans leurs membres.

Les coupelles, posées négligemment, résonnèrent en chancelant sur le bois tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient avec passion. Les baisers se chargeaient d'érotisme tandis que les mains ravissaient la peau assouplie. Au fond d'eux, les flammes piquaient leurs envies inassouvies depuis des semaines.

Mikoto glissa sa main le long de sa joue, flatter le cou pour s'appuyer sur l'épaule. Sa tête penchée sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser, elle laissait ses mains remontaient le long de son dos, provoquant des frissons sur leur passage. Des langues de feu dansaient dans ses entrailles. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part leur corps à corps brûlant.

Elle retint un cri de volupté pour gémir faiblement quand il mordilla la pointe de ses seins. Les mains de son mari se faufilaient partout, l'attisant bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, la poussant à l'audace. Elle mordilla son oreille tout en passant une jambe entre les siennes pour flatter sa virilité, sa réponse, en un hoquet de surprise, la combla alors qu'elle plongeait ses mains dans l'eau vers cette hampe dressée. Elle fut étonnée quand il l'amena délicatement hors du bassin, à la force de ses bras qu'il avait noués sous ses fesses. Il la déposa avec douceur sur le plancher, la surplombant de toute sa superbe. Son cœur se réchauffa devant son sourire déformant les traits familiers d'une joie perverse.

La délicate dame le laissa embraser son corps sous ses baisers, elle sentait sa poitrine battre et son souffle se faire haletant sous ses attouchements de plus en plus sensuels. Tout d'abord, il s'était occupé de son visage avec dévotion, il s'était ensuite attardé sur sa gorge pour descendre vers sa belle poitrine. Il prit à pleines mains les monts érigés, les flattant de sa langue. Sur son ventre, il dessina de sa langue de braise d'éphémères arabesques incandescentes.

Mikoto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller sous cette torture exaltée, il embrassait ses cuisses, ses hanches, se rapprochant inexorablement de son nid exalté. Elle ne put se retenir de gémir quand son époux titilla son bourgeon de son souffle rutilant.

Fugaku put bénéficier quelques instants des humeurs musquées de sa belle avant qu'elle ne se redresse, échappant ainsi à son emprise.

Mikoto eut un regard flamboyant en lui souriant. Son mari s'abandonna à terre, dans une attitude soumise alors qu'elle se penchait sur son visage. Elle titilla son nez du sien avant de sortir sa langue pour jouir de son corps vulnérable à ses caresses affriolantes. Elle s'avança, embrassant sa poitrine, alors que ses seins se retrouvaient à la hauteur du visage masculin. Elle rampa sensuellement jusqu'à la gourmandise qui l'intéressait plus que tout. Elle posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur la base de son sexe, osant une petite lèche avant de s'occuper avec délectation de cette vigueur excitante. Elle frissonna d'anticipation quand il caressa ses cuisses et ses fesses, dans des gestes lents, empreints de tendresse, avant qu'il ne retrouve le goût de sa féminité ardente.

La femme de nacre prit son membre en bouche alors qu'elle frémissait sous ses mains et sous sa langue qu'il commençait à introduire dans son antre. Elle s'occupait, avec amour, de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il pouvait lui en procurer. Elle se crispa de ravissement quand il introduisit un doigt en elle. Son vagin se resserrait autour de cet appendice avec délice, embrasant son bassin de sensations.

Alors qu'elle commençait à ressentir cette saveur douce-amère familière sur son palais, elle enserra la base du sexe masculin pour lui imprimer un léger va et viens en rythme avec sa bouche. Elle s'amusait à provoquer le plus d'émois en lui, à cet homme à l'air impassible dont les défenses tombaient dans l'intimité.

Mikoto soupira quand il caressa son bas-ventre d'un mouvement alangui alors que le feu y prenait possession en une boule de tension. Ils ne s'étaient pas unis, depuis un moment, ce qui les précipitait trop vite vers la délivrance. Tremblante sous la douce torture, elle amenait son mari vers une jouissance libératrice en usant de tous ses artifices. Elle sentait sous ses doigts la tension qui l'animait, et elle avait assez d'expérience pour reconnaître la conclusion de leur ébat. Son corps se tendit en une déferlante de plaisir, et il réussit à la faire se perdre dans le plaisir ultime d'un coup de langue sur son clitoris. Dans cette douce chaleur, elle imprima à sa bouche une plus forte pression sur le sexe de son compagnon. Et elle eut un sourire brumeux en accueillant sa semence qu'elle avala difficilement.

L'esprit dans les étoiles coruscantes, elle posa sa tête sur sa cuisse pour un câlin post-coïtal affectueux. Elle se laissait bercer par la chaleur ainsi que par la douceur de leurs corps abandonnés à l'autre. Ils firent durer l'instant autant que possible, ne se parlant pas, appréciant seulement d'être ensemble, libérés de leurs tensions.

Tout a une fin, et ils finirent par remuer. Mikoto eut un petit rire quand son époux vint embrasser la rondeur de ses fesses. Par représailles, elle déposa ses lèvres suaves sur sa virilité qui se redressait sous l'effet des aphrodisiaques. Mikoto se ramassa sur elle-même en sentant cette chaleur enivrante reprendre possession de ses sens tandis que Fugaku râlait contre ses manigances.

« Une petite douche, es-tu tentée », demanda-t-il.

La belle dame Uchiha se releva, elle croisa le regard lubrique de son cher mari pour acquiescer avant d'ajouter.

« Oh, il y a bien des endroits dans la maison qui n'ont plus reçu notre attention ! »

Fugaku leva les yeux au ciel sûrement pour le remercier d'avoir une épouse aussi attentionnée.

Dans la moiteur de la douche, à deux, les caresses se chargeaient de feu, et le sybaritisme de l'instant incandescent l'emporta sur les préoccupations quotidiennes.

En tout cas, le samedi suivant, de nouvelles rumeurs, bien plus attrayantes, avaient parcourus le marché, après un éclat de voix de deux jeunes femmes. Il paraît qu'une certaine dame ténébreuse avait failli mourir de volupté, et que l'Hokage devrait se méfier de l'assaisonnement de ses ramens.


End file.
